Head in the game, heart on my sleeve
by writingseudonimo
Summary: John es un jugador infravalorado, con una lesión crónica y sin grandes aspiraciones pero amado por los hinchas por su esfuerzo y compromiso. Sherlock es un crack mundial con problemas de disciplina y despreciado por rivales y compañeros. Entre ambos intentarán dejar de lado sus diferencias para poner fin a la sequía de títulos del Arsenal F.C.
1. La lesión

Inspired by Performance In a Leading Role by Mad_Lori.

Me tomó un buen tiempo animarme a publicar esto, pero creo que si al menos una persona lo lee y puede hacer algún tipo de devolución habrá valido la pena hacerlo. Cualquier tipo de crítica será más que bienvenida.  
Es mi primer experiencia escribiendo fanfics. Amo el fútbol y adoro esta serie, la mezcla salió casi por decantación.  
Ojalá atraiga y entretenga a quien elija darle una oportunidad.  
Intentaré actualizar al menos una vez por semana.  
Tengo que agradecerle enormemente a mi increíble Beta-reader, Velia Vasari, que no solo arregla los desastres que dejo en el camino sino que también me alienta, estimula y aconseja.  
Por último, the same old, same old:

Los personajes pertenecen al gran Arthur Conan Doyle. Esta versión de ellos que elegí transportar a otro universo está basada en la espectacular serie de la BBC y es creación de Moffat y Gatiss. Yo solo los tomé prestados para que conozcan y disfruten del paraíso en tierra que es el fútbol.

* * *

La alegría por haber conseguido quedarse en primera división no le duró mucho. Mientras Williams, el médico del equipo, lo revisaba podía escuchar de fondo los gritos de los hinchas que no paraban de festejar.  
John no pudo ser testigo de la celebración. El dolor en su hombro se hizo, a lo largo del partido, cada vez más agudo y ni bien el árbitro dio el silbatazo final, se desplomó de rodillas sobre el terreno de juego.  
Williams y los camilleros no tardaron en auxiliarlo e incluso algunos de sus compañeros -aquellos que no corrieron a abrazarse con los simpatizantes- se acercaron a ver cómo estaba. El dolor era insoportable.  
—El efecto del analgésico está pasando —le explicó el médico—. Debemos ir ya mismo al hospital.  
Allí es donde se encontraba ahora, en una sala del hospital St. Barts, doce horas más tarde, tras haber sido intervenido quirúrgicamente para reconstruir, con cuatro clavos y una férula de metal, lo que alguna vez había sido su húmero.

El cirujano encargado de realizar la operación fue quien le explicó los detalles. Todo había salido de maravilla, pero el haberse expuesto a tantos choques y el retraso en la atención habían producido un derrame de líquido articular que con seguridad derivaría en un dolor crónico en su hombro izquierdo. En total, con rehabilitación incluida, el tiempo de recuperación estimado sería de tres meses.

TRES meses sin entrenar. TRES meses sin tocar una pelota.

El doctor le estrechó la mano derecha y le recomendó que descansara. John sonrió sin ganas y apenas se hubo cerrado la puerta de la habitación, se estiró tanto como el cabestrillo que cubría parte de su abdomen y aprisionaba su brazo izquierdo contra su torso se lo permitió y, con su mano libre, tomó el control remoto del LCD que colgaba frente a su camilla. Sin demasiado esfuerzo encontró lo que buscaba. El canal de deportes mostraba los festejos de la tarde anterior en el Uptown Park. John observó, no sin cierta envidia, cómo sus compañeros celebraban. Alguien les había acercado su camiseta, con el número cuatro y el apellido Watson en la espalda, y dos de sus colegas, asiéndola cada uno de una manga, la exhibían a los hinchas que, al verla, movían de arriba a abajo los brazos extendidos hacia el frente, en claro ademán de adoración. El mediocampista y capitán de los Hammers no pudo evitar que el gesto lo emocionara un poco.  
Cuando llegó al West Ham solo tenía doce años, prácticamente había crecido dentro del club.

Todavía recordaba la alegría que sintió cuando pasó a formar parte de las inferiores, tras una prueba junto a otros ciento treinta esperanzados chicos.

Ese mismo día, por la mañana, había sufrido una gran decepción al no quedar seleccionado en el club de sus amores, el Arsenal F.C.

Lo cierto es que no había tenido una gran actuación, tal vez debido a lo mucho que significaba para él jugar allí. Y cuando, resignado, se disponía a retornar a su hogar para dedicarse a estudiar y convertirse en doctor, su hermana Harry le acomodó las ideas de un cachetazo y lo obligó a probar suerte en otro club de Londres.

La mirada de suficiencia que Harry le brindó, desde el borde de la cancha en que realizó la prueba para el West Ham, cuando a los quince minutos de partido le dijeron que querían ficharlo no se había borrado de su cara en más de una década y John dudaba que algún día desapareciera.

Le ofrecieron un lugar en la pensión del club y cuando Harriet, tres años mayor que él, terminó la escuela secundaria se convirtió en su mánager, asistente y perro guardián.  
Con solo dieciséis años debutó en la primera división del West Ham United y sus hinchas lo adoraron desde el primer instante por su compromiso y sacrificio. Poco después de cumplir los dieciocho se convirtió en el capitán más joven de la historia del club.

Hoy, el Capitán (como lo llamaban compañeros y periodistas), con veinticuatro recién cumplidos, se hallaba totalmente inmovilizado por haber jugado casi sesenta minutos con una fractura de húmero, provocada por una entrada criminal del arquero del Chelsea, Sebastian Moran, quien ni siquiera fue amonestado por la acción. Y lo que más dolor le produjo a John (al menos hasta que el hombro empezó a latirle como una bomba a punto de explotar) fue que el foul le impidió marcar el gol que le hubiese dado a su equipo la tranquilidad de no depender de otros resultados para asegurar su permanencia en primera división.

En el momento del hecho, el Dr. Williams le dijo que no debía continuar en el campo, pero su orgullo y la trascendencia del encuentro hicieron que, pese a que de ratos lagrimeara por el dolor, lo que podía verse claramente en los primeros planos de la transmisión, John hiciera un esfuerzo sobrehumano para seguir jugando.

Un vendaje preventivo y un cóctel de analgésicos hicieron lo posible por atenuar el sufrimiento. Sin embargo, cada choque, barrida, e incluso cada balanceo del brazo en carrera hicieron de esos sesenta minutos un suplicio y del pitido final un regalo del cielo.

El resultado fue un empate cero a cero, chato.

El Chelsea, ya campeón, jugaba con suplentes -exceptuando a Moran- y Los Hammers consiguieron no descender gracias a la goleada que el Arsenal, su amado Arsenal, le propinó a su rival por la permanencia, el Hull City.

Mientras transcurría el encuentro, los hinchas del West Ham habían celebrado los goles del otro equipo londinense por lo que John sabía que el Hull City iba perdiendo, pero aún así se rehusó a salir reemplazado, ya que un gol del Chelsea bastaba para condenarlos a la segunda división.

La T.V. mostraba ahora el resumen del partido del Arsenal.  
El club rojiblanco había perdido a su técnico seis fechas atrás y los rumores adjudicaban su salida a diferencias con Holmes, la conflictiva figura del equipo.  
John observó maravillado los cuatro goles. Todos habían sido obra de Holmes.

Verlo jugar era un placer. Su cuerpo estaba dotado de una gracia sobrenatural. Cuando corría, el diez del Arsenal le recordaba a una gacela en galope, apenas apoyando los pies sobre el césped. Era un jugador extraordinario, dotado de una técnica inusual para alguien de su estatura -cercana al metro ochenta y cinco- y por la que todo jugador estaría dispuesto a vender su alma.

Si bien a simple vista no parecía un jugador fuerte, ya que físicamente era más bien esmirriado, nadie conseguía derribarlo en el cuerpo a cuerpo. El tercer gol era una muestra de su potencia, se había escapado de dos defensores en un contraataque y antes de entrar al área había sacado un remate fulminante que se clavó en el ángulo derecho del arco del Hull City.

Sin embargo, lo que más admiraba John de Sherlock Holmes era su mente.

Como a sus doce años, John seguía fielmente los partidos del Arsenal y aunque Holmes recién hubiera regresado al club, tras una breve estadía a préstamo en el Lyon francés, cada vez que lo veía quedaba impresionado con su capacidad para elegir siempre la mejor opción. No era el jugador más rápido o el más habilidoso, pero por momentos daba la impresión de saber exactamente qué iba a hacer su oponente. Su estadística de balones perdidos era impresionante. ¡Y tan solo tenía diecinueve años! Si no fuera por los continuos pleitos y su mala reputación, ese chico podría convertirse en una estrella mundial, sin lugar a dudas. Lo malo es que a él parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo.

Harry lo sacó de sus reflexiones sobre la carrera de su colega.

—¿Cómo está el héroe del West Ham? —exclamó alegremente mientras le entregaba un vaso térmico con café de máquina que sabía a agua con colorante—. Están debatiendo en qué parte del estadio poner tu estatua. Aunque, si me preguntas a mí, yo pondría una de él —dijo señalando la pantalla que repetía el cuarto gol del Arsenal, un tiro libre perfectamente ejecutado por Holmes.

John no pudo evitar pensar que una estatua del crack gunner sería mucho más atractiva que una suya. Por alguna razón su mente evocó al David de Miguel Ángel.

Antes de que Harry notara el rubor en sus mejillas, el mediocampista central cambió de tema.

—¿Cuándo podré irme de aquí? No creo aguantar mucho más esta agua para fideos que insisten en llamar café —dijo elevando el vaso.

Harry se lo quitó de la mano sonriendo

—No te preocupes hermanito, estoy aquí para liberarte.

* * *

Por recomendación de mi excelente Beta reader, dejo la definición de algunos términos relativos al deporte que, tal vez, no todos conozcan.  
Foul: Falta. Cualquier infracción que vaya en contra del reglamento.  
Repechaje: última oportunidad que tiene un equipo, después de haber perdido un partido, para seguir participando de una competición.  
DT: Director técnico. Quien hace los planteos tácticos y elige qué jugadores juegan en cada posición.  
Mánager: Suele ser quien tiene la última palabra sobre los fichajes. Muchos son ex jugadores pero no es absolutamente necesario que lo sean ya que su labor es más bien dirigencial (política).  
Gunners/Gooners: Se denomina Gunner a todo lo referido al Arsenal Football Club (estadio, camisetas, jugadores, etc.). Gooner es el apodo que reciben sus simpatizantes.


	2. La elección

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo. Como dije intentaré actualizar semana a semana, preferentemente los días sábados.  
No recuerdo si ya lo aclaré pero la conocida historia de Mad_Lori, Performance in a leading role fue una especie de inspiración para este fanfic. Sino la han leído, les recomiendo que lo hagan.  
Elegí el universo futbolístico porque es algo que conozco y amo. Si alguien tiene dudas sobre cualquier cosa que nombre, no dude en consultarme.  
Saludos!

* * *

Solo una pequeña porción de las luces del Emirates Stadium estaba encendida.

El cuidador del campo lo miró con desconfianza cuando le dijo que Mycroft, mánager del club, había autorizado un entrenamiento nocturno. Quizás debido a que ni Lestrade, ni el resto de sus compañeros se encontraban allí. Por fortuna, o más bien por repetición, el personal del club ya había aprendido que discutir con él solo podía derivar en una rápida evaluación y consecuente exposición de sus secretos más íntimos.

Sherlock comenzó su rutina trotando alrededor del campo, dejando que el frío aire de la noche londinense le inundara los pulmones. Disfrutaba correr de noche. Gran parte de la prensa estaba convencida de que él nunca realizaba un entrenamiento físico. Idiotas. Nadie sería capaz de jugar como él lo hacía sin un trabajo aeróbico y anaeróbico completo. Que Sherlock prefiriese hacerlo en soledad a moverse como ganado de feria junto al resto de sus compañeros, era otro tema.

Para él correr era la oportunidad de analizar todos los datos que acumulaba en su "disco rígido" -término que solía utilizar para referirse a su mente-, un centro de cómputos lleno de estadísticas de pases errados y concretados, efectividad en disparos, quites, cantidad de faltas cometidas y recibidas, errores y aciertos de cada uno de sus compañeros y rivales de turno. Y este era el momento en el que, sin la odiosa distracción de sus pares, fans, fotógrafos y periodistas, podía utilizar ese caudal de información para sacar conclusiones que le garantizaran un resultado positivo el día del partido, o en palabras de Lestrade "los tres puntos".

Sherlock cerebrito Holmes lo llamaban la prensa y muchos de sus colegas. A decir verdad, no le incomodaba ese apodo.

Muchos de sus compañeros a lo largo de los años no habían sido tan sutiles y directamente lo tildaban de freak. Y en definitiva, algo de razón tenían. Sherlock no era el típico jugador de fútbol. A diferencia de las grandes figuras, su habilidad no pasaba por la fuerza o la velocidad física, ni por la destreza con la pelota, o por el ímpetu o la mentalidad ganadora. Era más bien una combinación de todas esas características, sustentadas por la capacidad de dilucidar qué movimiento causaría mayor daño a su contrincante.

Los comentaristas y analistas del juego a menudo se sorprendían por sus maniobras. Cuando parecía que ya habían visto todo lo que podía ofrecer, el número diez los maravillaba con una nueva gama de recursos.

Sherlock se inclinó para elongar y sonrió al recordar el titular del diario Times después de su última actuación frente al Hull City:

 _El cerebrito saca a relucir su manual._

Lo que ni los medios, ni los demás jugadores y técnicos parecían comprender es que para él, el fútbol era una sucesión de eventos previsibles y manipulables. Solo hacía falta capacidad para analizar la información correcta y, en consecuencia, tomar la decisión más lógica.  
Y en este momento la lógica le decía que su equipo de ineficientes necesitaba un mediocentro con una buena estadística de recuperación de balones, una técnica depurada, un promedio mayor a nueve kilómetros de recorrido por partido, llegada al arco contrario y una media mínima de seis goles por torneo.  
Tras repasar los candidatos en su mente durante toda la semana y, teniendo en cuenta otra infinidad de datos, había reducido las opciones a dos nombres:  
Miles Smith, volante defensivo del Liverpool, veintidós años, 1,80 mts de altura, 75 Kg. Ambidiestro, gran juego aéreo.

Promedio de 10,5 Km. recorridos por encuentro (el más alto de la liga)

Mayor cantidad de pases concretados de los últimos dos torneos

10 goles en la última Premier League (2 de cabeza, 1 de tiro libre)

Habitué de las selecciones juveniles desde los 15 años

Figura indiscutida de su equipo

Jugador Más Valioso del partido en 10 encuentros de los últimos 28 disputados por el Liverpool Citado con regularidad a la selección nacional desde hace 2 años, este último dato sería realmente de utilidad si Sherlock confiara en el criterio del actual director técnico inglés, lo que no era el caso.

La segunda opción era una jugada más arriesgada.

John Watson era prácticamente un jugador del montón para la prensa "especializada".

De menor envergadura física, aunque -al menos en apariencia- muy fuerte.

Jamás había sido convocado a ninguna selección.

Tenía un promedio de 6 goles por torneo, pero en la última Premier solo había conseguido marcar en 2 ocasiones.  
Sin embargo, en un análisis más profundo, los números de Watson eran dignos de admiración. El promedio de pases concretados estaba apenas por debajo del récord de Smith, pero su incidencia en el juego era muy superior. La mayoría de ellos eran verticales y en muchos casos asistencias que los registros no contabilizaban como tales por la ineficacia de los receptores. Asimismo Watson tenía la costumbre de jugar siempre con la cabeza levantada por lo que su visión del campo y, por ende, su lectura de las posiciones de sus compañeros era estupenda. Esto le permitía lo que tal vez era su mejor cualidad, la capacidad para robar balones y dar un pase a un compañero en el mismo movimiento. Sherlock consideraba a este atributo de suma importancia. No eran muchos los jugadores capaces de hacerlo, y mucho menos de hacerlo con continuidad. La mayoría sentía la -errónea- necesidad de estar mayor tiempo en contacto con el balón, lo que hacía perder tiempo de creación al equipo y, en definitiva, al mismísimo Sherlock.  
Además, viendo los partidos de Watson versus el Arsenal, el diez gunner pudo deducir que el hombre era hincha fanático del club rojiblanco, lo que no solo facilitaría las negociaciones sino que garantizaba que no escatimara el esfuerzo si finalmente resultaba fichado.

Aunque el esfuerzo no era algo que preocupara particularmente a Sherlock, ya que otra de las características de este jugador era su gran despliegue y su compromiso con el equipo.  
Y he aquí la causa de la gran desventaja del fichaje de Watson. Su reciente lesión en el hombro. Sherlock había visto el video de la acción en la que resultó herido y aunque la brutalidad con la que Moran había intervenido no lo sorprendió, sí lo hizo la decisión del juez de ni siquiera amonestar al arquero. Y aún más lo deslumbró la tenacidad y obstinación del mediocampista y capitán del West Ham que, tal vez porque su equipo se jugaba la permanencia en primera división, decidió continuar en el terreno de juego con una lesión que sin dudas le producía un dolor intolerable.  
Mycroft le había proporcionado los detalles de la ficha médica del rubio jugador y esta revelaba que su tozudez podría jugarle una mala pasada. Era probable que sufriera un trastorno crónico en el hombro izquierdo como consecuencia de la atención tardía de la fractura.  
Además, al no poder entrenarse hasta un mes antes de empezar el campeonato, habría que pasar al menos tres partidos sin poder contar con él en el once titular. Y Sherlock sabía que continuar con Seymour Denting como mediocentro solo podía derivar en la pérdida de puntos contra equipos que supieran aprovechar sus deficiencias.  
Cuando realizaba su tercera repetición de ejercicios de explosión en velocidad, una sombra en el banco de suplentes local llamó su atención.

—¡¿Mycroft te envió a vigilarme?! —exclamó mientras se acercaba al borde del campo dominando el balón en zig-zag por entre varios conos naranjas.  
Lestrade salió de su escondite y fingiendo indignación respondió:

—Tu hermano no me dice cómo hacer mi trabajo.  
Sherlock resopló irritado y pateó al arco desde casi treinta metros.

—No sabía que el trabajo de DT incluyera entre sus tareas hostigar a los jugadores.

La pelota ingresó cerca del ángulo superior derecho. Lestrade silbó en señal de admiración y Sherlock lo miró de soslayo, torciendo la boca en una mueca de falsa indiferencia. Greg sin embargo, conocía a Sherlock desde antes de su debut en la primera del Arsenal, y sabía que la veneración era una de las formas de llegar a él.

—Vine porque el libro de pases cierra en tres semanas y aún estoy esperando el nombre del jugador que según tu extremadamente exhaustivo análisis necesitamos para entrar a la Champions del año que viene. O, al menos, al repechaje —agregó con una mirada esperanzada.

Sherlock volvió a patear con más fuerza, el balón pasó por encima del travesaño y se perdió entre las gradas.

—No convencí al fastidioso de mi hermano de que te deje ser DT para clasificar a la Champions —siseó con desdén.—Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, estaremos en condiciones de ser campeones de la Premier.  
Lestrade contuvo la respiración un par de segundos. El camperón de entrenador le protegía el cuerpo del aire húmedo pero el color de su nariz evidenciaba el frío que reinaba en la ciudad.

—¿En serio crees que estamos para pelear el campeonato? —preguntó incrédulo.

No era ningún secreto que habían terminado la liga anterior en alza, ganando 6 partidos al hilo, todos gracias a las estrategias que Sherlock ideaba y Lestrade, ex arquero y DT interino -desde la partida de Vilas Boas que renunció tras una discusión en la que el mediapunta lo puso en ridículo delante del resto del equipo- ponía en práctica.

La alianza había tenido buenos resultados en la última parte del torneo, pero en esas seis fechas no les había tocado enfrentar a ninguno de los equipos comúnmente denominados grandes, y Lestrade tenía sus dudas acerca de si estaban en un nivel equiparable a estos.

Sherlock se acercó al banco y se puso su buzo del club.

—Dije "en condiciones de ser campeones", Lestrade. Intenta prestar atención —afirmó dirigiéndose hacia la zona de vestuarios.  
Lestrade aceleró el paso para alcanzarlo.

—¿Entonces ya sabes a quién deberíamos fichar? —inquirió, permitiéndose el entusiasmo que las palabras de Sherlock generaban.  
El delantero lo miró por última vez, con una media sonrisa arrogante

—Dile a Mycroft que consiga a John Watson.— la puerta que daba a los vestidores se cerró tras él.


	3. La noticia

**En el momento más difícil de su carrera deportiva, John recibe la mejor noticia de su vida.**

Este capítulo es bastante corto así que hoy habrá un 2x1.  
Gracias nuevamente a Velia Vasari por su ayuda y consejos.

* * *

Los últimos dos meses habían resultado una tortura. John no veía la hora de volver a entrenar a la par de sus compañeros.

Actualmente, la única actividad física que el cabestrillo le permitía hacer era pedalear en la bicicleta fija, y aunque ya comenzaba a odiarla, quedarse quieto no era una mejor opción, por lo que todos los días pasaba alrededor de cuatro horas pedaleando mientras miraba los canales deportivos en el televisor gigante del living.

John no era un hombre extremadamente acaudalado. Vivía bien, podía darse ciertos lujos, pero en comparación a jugadores de otros clubes, que no solo recibían sueldos más jugosos sino que además tenían grandes contratos con sponsors de todo tipo, sus ingresos eran modestos.

El LED era uno de los gustos que había decidido darse. Le encantaba mirar fútbol de todo el mundo y seguir las noticias de todos los mercados de pases, así que mientras estaba sentado en la bicicleta se informaba acerca de las adquisiciones de cada club.  
El West Ham había comenzado la búsqueda de un reemplazante para su puesto, algo que lo incomodaba más de lo que prefería admitir. Sin embargo, estaba acostumbrado a pelear por lo que quería y como desde el día en que debutó en primera, si tenía que disputar una posición estaba preparado para ello. 'Bueno, tal vez no ya mismo', pensó para sí mirando resignado su brazo izquierdo.  
Justo cuando iba a bajar de la bici para prepararse el almuerzo, el conductor de Sportcenter comenzó a hablar de las posibles adquisiciones del Arsenal. El fanático que habitaba en su interior lo instó a subir el volumen.  
"Nuevas fuentes rumorean que el club Gunner hará una oferta por el mediocentro del West Ham, John Watson" comentó la voz en off del cronista mientras el televisor reproducía las imágenes del encuentro con el Chelsea y del momento de su lesión.  
El corazón de John se aceleró como si acabase de correr el Tour de France.

Conteniendo la respiración presionó el número de marcado rápido de Harry en su celular.

—No es verdad ¿cierto? Es un rumor que desperdigaste para que no piensen que estoy acabado ¿no es cierto?

—¿De qué estás hablando Johnny? ¿Estuviste abusando de los analgésicos? Voy a tener que hablar con esa linda doctora que te hace las recetas, cómo es que se llama, ¿Dana? Sí, creo que voy a tener que hacer el esfuerzo. Por tu bien hermanito…—bromeó su mánager.

—¡Harry, basta de bromas! ¿Es verdad? Te llamaron, ¿no es cierto? ¿Alguien preguntó por mí? —John podía escuchar sus propios latidos retumbando en sus oídos.  
—Johnny, tú solo preocúpate por recuperarte lo antes posible. Del resto me encargo yo —el volante reconoció la manera en que su hermana contenía la risa desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Harry, sabes que iría gratis a jugar allí. Por favor, no lo arruines. Ofréceles lo que quieran. Cualquier cosa está bien.

—¿Me estás cargando? Los Watson no somos fáciles. Johnny, ¿recuerdas cuando ni siquiera se molestaron en observarte jugar por más de veinte minutos durante aquella prueba? Este es el momento en que los haremos pagar por eso. Además…

John no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿¡Qué!? —la interrrumpió—, ¡Harry, por Dios! He estado esperando esta oportunidad toda mi vida, no puedes estropearla. No importa lo que ofrezcan, ¡la respuesta es sí! ¿Quieren pagarme con tickets de comida? ¡Muy bien! ¿Quieren que sea la mascota del equipo mientras termino la rehabilitación? ¡Perfecto! ¿Quieren que lustre los botines de Holmes antes de los partidos? ¡Ningún problema! Haz lo que haga falta pero por favor no dejes que contraten a alguien más. Necesito jugar para el Arsenal. Por favor—. Su voz se había ido agudizando cada vez más hasta terminar en algo similar a un sollozo.

—¡Por Dios, John! Te has convertido en una prostituta —Harry replicó entre risas.— Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes, tenemos una reunión la próxima semana. ¿Alguna vez te he fallado?—. John resopló y su hermana pareció considerar nuevamente la pregunta. —Ok, ok, no hace falta que respondas. Tu única preocupación ahora mismo es curar ese brazo ¿me oyes? Déjame los negocios a mí. Tengo todo planeado. En un par de semanas estarás vistiendo tus amados colores—. Y sin esperar respuesta, colgó.

John quedó apretando el teléfono es sus manos varios minutos, anonadado y deseando que su hermana no decidiera darse ánimos con una copa antes de la reunión que podía definir si sus sueños de toda la vida, finalmente, se harían realidad.


	4. La rehabilitación

Aquí va la segunda parte del 2x1 :D  
Dejo algunas aclaraciones para los "no futboleros" al final del capítulo. 

* * *

Para John, la semana previa a la reunión de Harry con los dirigentes del Arsenal pareció estirarse con la misma tensión que sentía en los músculos de su brazo durante los ejercicios de rehabilitación. Recobrar la movilidad del hombro no estaba resultando una tarea fácil pero la noticia del interés del Arsenal alimentó su compromiso. No veía la hora de empezar a entrenar con normalidad.

El West Ham le había asignado un kinesiólogo personal, Marcus, un muchacho de cabello rojizo, opaco; nariz aguileña y ojos de un azul resplandeciente que cambiaban de color con la luz de los focos del consultorio. Lucía bastante joven para ser kinesiólogo pero todos le habían hablado maravillas de sus credenciales y a John lo hizo sentir cómodo que fuese reservado y que no intentara sacarle información sobre su futuro. Otros profesionales solían ser más confianzudos y hacer preguntas sobre el clima en el vestuario o el mercado de pases, y en este momento, con los rumores de su traspaso en boca de todo el personal del club, nada le agradaba más que poder rehabilitarse sin ser víctima de una inquisición.

Marcus se presentó con una voz profunda y ridículamente gutural que contrastaba con su cara de adolescente.

—Bien Sr. Watson, para empezar…

—Llámame John, por favor —lo interrumpió el todavía capitán del West Ham.

—Ok. John —el muchacho repitió el nombre con cierta reserva, pronunciándolo como si se tratara de una palabra en un idioma desconocido. John le sonrió y el chico se ruborizó, lo que creó un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Marcus se recuperó rápidamente y volvió a su seriedad del comienzo.—Como decía Sr... John —se retractó a tiempo—hoy comenzaremos con la instancia de recuperación motriz de su… tu... tratamiento.

El fisiatra le explicó los ejercicios que realizaría esa sesión y le pidió que, de a poco, comenzara a descartar los analgésicos.

John respiró aliviado de no tener que quitarse la camisa para realizar los movimientos de rehabilitación. La cicatriz de la operación estaba muy fresca aún y le producía cierta aprensión que alguien más la viera.

Más tarde el kinesiólogo le aplicó los imanes de la máquina de magneto sobre el vendaje que cubría la herida, otra vez, sin necesidad de remover la prenda que llevaba puesta. John se preguntó si Marcus sentía más vergüenza que él de verlo con el torso desnudo.

El centrocampista intentó mantener una expresión adusta durante el resto de la consulta pero el kinesiólogo le producía ternura, algo que atribuía al contraste entre la cara de niño y la voz grave e impostada que el muchacho usaba, quizás para aparentar mayor edad de la que tenía.

La dinámica de las sesiones no varió demasiado los primeros días.

El joven kinesiólogo le explicaba los ejercicios, corregía sus movimientos, le colocaba los aplicadores de magneto y luego se sentaba con ambas piernas recogidas en un sillón del consultorio concentrado en la pantalla de su celular.

John agradecía que no le estuviera encima y se relajaba hasta el punto de llegar a dormitarse escuchando música.

Durante su cuarta sesión, mientras yacía en la camilla con los auriculares puestos, notó algo de lo que hasta ese momento no se había percatado. Con disimulo observó de reojo al chico y, en varias ocasiones, lo encontró mirándolo intensamente con esos ojos de color indefinido y mirada inteligente. Era un joven atractivo, a pesar del cabello de tonalidad artificial y la nariz prominente.

Adivinando que lo contemplaba, Marcus le sostuvo la mirada. La intensidad de la misma tornó sus ojos de un color azul aún más oscuro. John tuvo que aclararse la garganta un par de veces antes de preguntar—:¿Qué edad tienes Marcus?

—Tengo veintiuno. Adelanté un año en la facultad. Si quiere puedo mostrarle mis diplomas —se apresuró a explicar el joven.

—No hace falta, pregunté por curiosidad. Y por favor, no me trates de usted, soy apenas tres años más grande que tú —volvió a pedir por enésima vez el jugador.

—Ok, John —Marcus sonrió con cierta malicia —. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo yo ahora? —inquirió con su voz grave, la timidez que había mostrado durante el resto de las sesiones, desaparecida por completo. John se preparó para rechazar alguna inquietud acerca de su futuro.—¿Qué opinas de Mourinho? —El fisiatra arqueó su ceja derecha sonriendo al advertir la sorpresa del jugador —. ¿Esperabas otro tipo de pregunta? —La sangre tiñó las mejillas del centrocampista.—Hay muchas cosas que me interesa saber sobre ti, John Watson. Pero podemos empezar despacio —agregó sin pestañear y con una voz igual de profunda pero con un tono aterciopelado que John no había percibido hasta entonces.

El deportista no pudo evitar preguntarse si el muchacho estaba coqueteando con él. Por segunda vez sintió el calor inundando sus cachetes. El contraste entre el retraimiento que había exhibido en sus primeras sesiones y la desfachatez con que se expresaba ahora le hicieron cuestionar cuál era la verdadera personalidad del joven.

—¿Dijiste Mourinho? —dijo entre carraspeos intentando volver a terreno seguro.

Marcus pareció interpretar su incomodidad. Luego de una pequeña sonrisa indulgente su voz recobró la inflexión teatral de sus primeros encuentros.

—Mourinho… Sí. ¿Qué opinión te merece?

Para bienestar de John, más allá de sus miradas intensas y sostenidas, el kinesiólogo no volvió a utilizar esa voz sugestiva y las preguntas que continuó haciéndole estuvieron dirigidas a examinar únicamente su conocimiento futbolístico.

Marcus sabía mucho sobre el tema. Era claro que había ingresado al ambiente del deporte más hermoso del mundo por su interés en el mismo. El mediocampista pensó que, en el fondo, solo se trataba de otro jugador frustrado que, sin los dotes necesarios para practicar la actividad, decantó en una profesión periférica.

El resto de la semana transcurrió entre debates sobre esquemas de juego y grandes equipos, técnicos y jugadores. El joven fisiatra conocía detalles sobre equipos de todas las épocas, podía citar formaciones enteras y mostraba un gran interés sobre las opiniones del jugador que, a su vez, se divertía imaginando qué pasaría si Maradona enfrentara a Carles Puyol, o Ibrahimovich a Beckenbauer.

Las horas en compañía de Marcus pasaban volando y pronto se convirtieron en un espacio de su día que John esperaba ansioso, no solo por los avances que comenzaba a notar en la movilidad de su hombro sino además, porque el muchacho de rostro pueril y mirada sagaz, era una bienvenida distracción de la gran cita con el destino que su hermana y representante tendría en pocos días.

* * *

Glosario:

José Mourinho: Entrenador más ganador de la historia del Chelsea. Conocido por sus planteos defensivos, sus malos modos, sus declaraciones agresivas y por la violencia que muchas veces exhiben sus dirigidos.

Carles Puyol: Ex capitán y defensor central del Barcelona y de la selección española. Famoso por su juego aguerrido pero leal.

Diego Maradona: Considerado uno de los mejores jugadores de la historia, sino el mejor. Autor del mejor gol de la historia de los mundiales.

Franz Beckenbauer: Ex defensor/mediocampista y técnico alemán. Único campeón del mundo en ambos roles.

Zlatan Ibrahimovic: Delantero centro sueco notable por su habilidad inusual para alguien de su altura.


	5. La negociación

Antes que nada, debo unas disculpas a todos los se toparon con un texto ininteligible cuando se acercaron a leer los últimos 2 capítulos. Gracias a WidowSlayer por hacérmelo notar. Espero no volver a cometer ese crimen.  
Como siempre, agradezco a Velia Vasari por sus correcciones. Y gracias también a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar algún comentario. Siempre me alegran el día.

Dejo algunas anotaciones al final del capítulo. Y les recuerdo que si tienen alguna duda con respecto a algún término sería de gran ayuda que me lo mencionaran para agregarlo a los mini glosarios que intento dejar con cada capítulo.

* * *

El día D, John despertó con mucho dolor. Había dejado por completo los analgésicos y, aunque durante la terapia solía sentir punzadas bastante fuertes, eran soportables. Esa mañana, sin embargo, el viaje en taxi hasta la clínica del club resultó una tortura, llegó transpirando y cuando Marcus lo recibió, solo le bastó una mirada para ofrecerle los calmantes más fuertes que tenía a mano y un vaso de agua que John tragó sin respirar.

Harry debía estar en el Emirates a las diez. Eran las nueve y media y John sentía náuseas. Intentaba decirse a sí mismo que eran efecto del dolor pero no dejaba de pensar que su futuro estaba en manos de una representante que, si bien buscaba lo mejor para él y lo amaba incondicionalmente, no se destacaba por sus habilidades sociales o su carisma. Y, aunque solía controlar sus impulsos, la bebida era su usual respuesta a situaciones estresantes. ¿Y qué podía ser más estresante que una reunión con la dirigencia de uno de los clubes más poderosos del país?

El jugador decidió que seguir contemplando cuál sería el resultado de ese encuentro solo podía contribuir a hacerlo sentir peor y se dedicó de lleno a sus ejercicios.

Advertido del malestar que lo aquejaba, el kinesiólogo lo observó en silencio durante toda la rutina, apenas marcándole si hacía mal algún movimiento.

Cerca de las once, su celular lo sacó del ensimismamiento. John se disculpó con Marcus y se dirigió al pequeño vestuario ubicado al final del gimnasio.  
—¡¿Y?! Por favor dime que ya soy un gunner —susurró esperanzado al auricular del teléfono.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Harry? Hablame. No me hagas esto. ¿Cuándo firmo? —comenzaba a tener frío a pesar de estar completamente mojado por el sudor. Harry sollozaba respirando de forma entrecortada desde el otro lado de la línea.  
—Johnnny, nno loss necesitammoss. Maldditoss bassstarddoss arrogantess.

John sintió una punzada en su hombro e inspiró con fuerza.

—¡Oh Harry! Dime que no llegaste bebida a la reunión.

Harry exclamó indignada:

—¡Soy unna prroffessional! Esse Mycrrozz ess unn ssnobb, nunnca ddejaría que noss hummille. Loss Watssonnss nno esstánn de offerrta.  
—¡Harriet! Maldita sea, te dije que aceptaras lo que fuera. ¡Por supuesto que estoy en oferta! Mi hombro está destruido, no sé cuándo podré jugar. Por un milagro de la naturaleza el club de mis amores está interesado en mí ¡¿y tú te pones en exquisita?!

John respiraba con dificultad, el dolor en su hombro era cada vez peor y su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

—¡Perrro Johnnny, nno enntiennddess! Esse tippo ess iinnssoportabblee, unn enngrreíddo. Harry watttsssonn nno sse bbaja loss panntalonnes porr nnaddie...

John apoyó su frente contra la fría cerámica del vestuario y la golpeó suavemente un par de veces. Exhaló un largo y sonoro suspiro y cortó.

Abriendo la puerta que daba al salón en donde había dejado al kinesiólogo esperando exclamó, intentando sonar despreocupado:

—Bueno, parece que voy a morir defendiendo los colores del West Ham.  
Miró alrededor de la habitación esperando encontrar la esbelta figura del fisiatra esperándolo impaciente en su sillón. El salón estaba vacío. Marcus se había ido.

* * *

Glosario

Dirigencia: Conjunto de dirigentes políticos, gremiales, etc. En este caso se refiere a la junta del club.


	6. La sesión de fotos

¡Hola a todos! Recibí algún que otro comentario con respecto a la longitud de los capítulos y es cierto que algunos de ellos son extremadamente cortos.  
Por consejo de mi grandiosa Beta estoy intentando trabajar en ello pero ya tengo algunos listos y creo que no me conviene alterarlos.

Así que en compensación intentaré que cuando sean tan cortos (como el que dejé el sábado) vayan acompañados de otro (como el que sigue a continuación).  
Este en particular, va dedicado a Kaedeneko por hacérmelo notar con su mensaje. Me encanta saber lo que piensan y me alegran el día cada vez que se toman el tiempo para expresar sus opiniones.

Saludos!

* * *

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no aceptó?! —Sherlock bramó en su celular mientras un asistente de Sally Donovan, la fotógrafa del club, intentaba en vano acomodar un rizo rebelde de su cabello para las nuevas fotos de la web de la institución.

—Perdón que interrumpa, _Freak_ , pero tenemos una fecha límite y me gustaría cumplirla, si no es mucha molestia —intervino Sally con todo el desprecio que era capaz de articular.

Sherlock la ignoró deliberadamente.

—Te dije que es a quien necesitamos, Mycroft —el nombre de su hermano mayor siempre sonaba amargo en su voz. —¿Acaso resultó un reto convencer a un jugador lesionado, fanático de este club y desesperado por jugar aquí? Estás decayendo—dijo con causticidad el jugador. Sally se resignó e hizo una seña a su asistente para que tomara un descanso.

—Su mánager no parecía tan dispuesta, hermanito —contestó Mycroft con desgano.

—¡Su mánager es su hermana! —exclamó el jugador comenzando a perder la paciencia. —Mycroft, total control sobre la conformación del plantel fue la única razón por la que acepté volver a tu equipo y participar de tus eventos, reuniones y estúpidas sesiones de fotos —agregó con desdén mientras dirigía una sonrisa socarrona a Sally que le devolvió un gesto con el dedo mayor de ambas manos. Sherlock continuó ignorándola.

—Consigue a Watson. No importa lo que exija su hermana. Incluso si te pide una bodega en Burdeos, o un cargamento de Whisky escocés.

—Sherlock, tal vez deberías considerar tus otras opciones. Estamos hablando de un jugador cuya lesión tendrá secuelas permanentes —sugirió Mycroft en tono condescendiente.

—Watson es la ÚNICA opción —dijo el mediapunta entre dientes.

—¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo hermanito? ¿Por qué el repentino interés en un jugador del montón? Revisé sus estadísticas y no son ni por asomo deslumbrantes. ¿Acaso John Watson tiene alguna habilidad escondida que mi decaimiento no me haya permitido apreciar? ¿Algo que hayas observado en alguna de tus visitas encubiertas a la clínica de rehabilitación del West Ham, tal vez? —la voz de Mycroft rebalsaba de sarcasmo.

—Consígueme a Watson —Sherlock cortó con brusquedad y le lanzó su celular al asistente que se había acercado, aterrado y por pedido de Sally, a preguntar si aún le faltaba mucho. —Terminemos con esta pavada —vociferó la estrella del Arsenal.

* * *

Les dije que era corto... Y tranquilos que Sherlock no va quedarse de brazos cruzados.

El sábado, un nuevo 2x1.


	7. El análisis

Gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de seguir esta historia.  
He aquí un nuevo "mini" capítulo.  
Como prometí, por ser tan corto vendrá acompañado pero debo revisar un par de cosas en el que sigue así que seguramente lo suba el domingo.

Me encanta leer sus ideas, dudas, comentarios y hasta las quejas! Así que no se guarden nada.

* * *

Pocas cosas lo ponían de tan mal humor como ser parte de las frivolidades en las que su hermano mayor lo obligaba a participar como parte de su acuerdo.  
Mycroft. Entrometido y maldito Mycroft.

Por supuesto que ya estaba al tanto de sus visitas al West Ham haciéndose pasar por kinesiólogo. Sherlock no era tan iluso como para creer que nunca se enteraría, pero no esperaba que lo supiese tan pronto.

El mediapunta del Arsenal había falsificado diplomas y credenciales, chantajeado a la cabeza del departamento médico y conseguido que le dejara tratar a John pretendiendo ser un fisiatra "especialista en rehabilitación del tronco superior", fanático de los hammers, en busca del prestigio que le daría rehabilitar al capitán del club. Una peluca de un tono llamativo por lo poco natural y una prótesis algo aparatosa que escondía su nariz real bastaron para ocultar su verdadera identidad. Si alguien tuviera dudas acerca de sus credenciales solo recordaría esos rasgos exagerados.

Lo que el diez quería era estudiar de cerca al mediocampista para reafirmar su elección.

El conocimiento que demostró sobre las antiguas formaciones gunners sirvió para confirmar que Watson era hincha fanático del Arsenal. Obvio.

Pero allí acababa todo lo que daba por sentado sobre John. _John_. Todavía le sonaba raro llamarlo así.

Cuando se presentó ante él esperaba encontrarse con otro cabeza hueca, engreído e ignorante, que aprovechaba sus modestos dotes futbolísticos para amasar sumas de dinero que luego pudiera malgastar en mujeres pulposas, sesiones de depilación, fiestas y autos de lujo.

Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Desde la forma en que se expresaba, usando un vocabulario que revelaba su gusto por la lectura, pasando por su vestuario -que parecía limitarse a camisas escocesas y una insólita variedad de suéteres-, hasta el trato cordial y respetuoso que ofrecía a todo el personal del club, como si no fuese el jugador más importante de su equipo, John era un ejemplar inusual de la especie conocida como futbolista. Esa rareza desconcertó e intrigó aún más a Sherlock que se consideraba a sí mismo alguien exótico entre sus pares.

Tras inspeccionarlo en silencio durante las primeras sesiones decidió romper el hielo haciendo notorio su escrutinio para llamar su atención.

John se mostró confundido ante sus inquietudes, seguramente esperando que, como el resto del mundo, lo interrogara acerca de los rumores de su pase.

Después de un silencio embarazoso entre ambos, que dejó al diez con varias incógnitas respecto a la sexualidad del centrocampista, sus encuentros resultaron un pasatiempo muy entretenido para Sherlock quien continuó con sus visitas más allá del tiempo que había previsto cuando decidiera conocerlo.

Y es que incluso los análisis que el jugador del West Ham hacía de los duelos que Marcus proponía eran desconcertantes. John no parecía especialmente interesado en las condiciones técnicas o físicas de los jugadores que le pedía que examinara.

Cuando lo instó a imaginar un enfrentamiento entre Maradona y Puyol, en vez de tener en cuenta la fuerza y concentración del defensor, o la habilidad y velocidad de reacción del mediapunta, se refirió al "corazón" de ambos y concluyó que sería una batalla nivelada pero que Maradona terminaría por imponerse. Si bien el método mediante el cual había arribado a esa respuesta dejaba mucho que desear bajo el criterio del diez, el resultado al que llegaron era el mismo.

Otro detalle que lo asombró fue la gran resistencia al dolor que el jugador número cuatro demostraba.

Como había supuesto en base a su investigación, Watson era dueño de un físico compacto -apenas alcanzaba el metro setenta- pero extremadamente firme. Sherlock pudo apreciar en primera persona e incluso sin necesidad de pedirle que se desvistiera, la fortaleza de los músculos del torso y de los cuádriceps del mediocampista. Sus brazos manifestaban los casi dos meses y medio sin ejercicio pero aún así podía notarse con claridad su masa muscular.

Marcus le había sugerido que dejara los analgésicos gradualmente (Sherlock había investigado cómo debía ser la rehabilitación y la mayoría de los pacientes con lesiones de la misma gravedad nunca terminaban de abandonar los calmantes, y algunos llegaban a desarrollar una adicción a los mismos). John dejó de tomarlos en el mismo instante en que lo recomendó y solo la ansiedad por saber si su ebria hermana podría llevar a cabo la negociación más importante de su vida hizo que los volviese a necesitar.

Esa ansiedad fue lo que terminó por convencer a Sherlock de que John Watson era el jugador que necesitaban. Aun con el riesgo que su dolor crónico acarreaba, el capitán del West Ham no escatimaría en esfuerzo.

Era obediente, orgulloso y fuerte, como un soldado extremista dispuesto a dar la vida por su país y su Reina. Y su verdadera Reina no era otra que el Arsenal Football Club.


	8. La seducción

Ahora sí, el segundo "mini chapter" del fin de semana.  
Imagino que todos sabrán reconocer quién hará acto de presencia en el próximo capítulo ;)  
Gracias a Velia Vasari por sus recomendaciones con respecto a este y todos los demás!

Nos leemos luego!

* * *

John sentía que sus sueños habían jugado con él. Se habían mostrado lo suficientemente a mano para ilusionarlo, solo para esfumarse en cuestión de minutos. No volvió a saber de Harry desde su última y nefasta comunicación. Para ser sincero, prefería no tener que cruzar palabra con ella, al menos hasta recuperarse completamente de su lesión. La desilusión, sin embargo, parecía ser una herida que nunca cerraría.

Para colmo de males, Marcus había desaparecido en forma simultánea a sus chances de jugar para los gunners. Uno de los representantes del cuerpo médico le informó que se había tenido que alejar por un problema personal con un familiar. Su reemplazo, además de no tener el atractivo y la gracia del joven, resultó ser todo lo que John temía, un fanático que antes de cada ejercicio lo ametrallaba a preguntas -sobre la duración de su contrato con el West Ham, las internas del vestuario, sus proyectos futuros, incluidos los rumores sobre su fracasado traspaso- a las que John ignoró cómo pudo las primeras dos sesiones, y a las que terminó poniendo fin con un comentario poco amistoso acerca de la privacidad y de su preferencia por realizar los ejercicios en completo silencio.

A la salida de su tercera sesión, un Mercedes negro lo esperaba frente a la puerta del club. Una morena de ojos claros y sonrisa fácil lo invitó a subir. No era la primera vez que John recibía este tipo de insinuaciones. Aunque él no participara con frecuencia de eventos o no fuera tan conocido fuera del mundo futbolístico, nunca faltaban las ofertas de mujeres -por lo general muy seductoras- que vivían a la pesca de algún jugador con ganas de dilapidar sus ingresos en una relación vacía y, en el común de los casos, efímera.  
En cualquier otro momento, no lo habría dudado. Después de todo, consideraba que aprovechar una proposición de una señorita hermosa no tenía nada de malo, siempre y cuando uno tuviera claro que se trataba de algo pasajero y superficial. Pero, ya sea por la decepción de saber que sus sueños no se cumplirían o por no sentirse a pleno físicamente, se limitó a sonreírle y se encaminó hacia su auto. Manejar con un solo brazo no era sencillo pero el dolor era más fácil de soportar que los interrogatorios de los taxistas.  
Cuando frenó en el primer semáforo, el mismo Mercedes negro se detuvo a su lado. La morocha lo saludó desde el asiento trasero y con un gesto le indicó que bajara la ventanilla. John no pudo negarse. Ella sonrío y, llevándose el celular al oído, le hizo señas de nuevo para que atendiera el suyo que, como por arte de magia, comenzó a sonar. Intrigado, John respondió.

—Hola Sr. Watson, si fuese tan amable de seguir al Mercedes… Tengo una propuesta que podría interesarle —John se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz masculina, volvió a mirar a la morocha pero esta había vuelto a subir su ventanilla.

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó algo irritado.

—Ya le dije, alguien interesado en sus servicios. —El tono de su interlocutor era condescendiente y casi desganado.

—Bueno, debería hablar con mi representante. Yo no me ocupo de esos temas —dijo John tratando de poner fin a la conversación.

—Hemos decidido contactarlo personalmente porque ya nos hemos reunido con ella—continuó con tono exasperado—pero su hermana parecía más preocupada por demostrar la audacia que le otorga una botella de gin que por llegar a un acuerdo. Nos pareció que tal vez usted podría ser un poco más… sensato.

El todavía jugador del West Ham sintió como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. La única reunión a la que Harry había asistido en más de seis meses era la que acababa de arruinar junto a sus esperanzas.

—Siga al Mercedes, Sr Watson. —la comunicación se cortó y John se encontró aferrando el volante con su brazo sano y la vista clavada en el auto delante del suyo.

* * *

Todos adivinaron?

Buena semana!


	9. La negociación (Parte 2)

Retomamos donde nos quedamos. Este capítulo podría haberse llamado John vs. Mycroft (round 1).

Espero que estén disfrutando de leer esta historia tanto como disfruto yo escribiéndola. Gracias de nuevo por los mensajes de aliento! 

* * *

Veinte minutos más tarde estacionaron en la entrada de un edificio moderno en el centro de la ciudad. Nada parecía indicar que se tratara de oficinas pertenecientes al Arsenal.

La morocha bajó del Mercedes y, sin quitar la vista de su smartphone, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera.

Tras un incómodo y silencioso viaje en ascensor se detuvieron en el cuarto subsuelo, ante un pasillo que desembocaba en una puerta de metal blindada. La muchacha pasó una tarjeta magnética por un detector electrónico y abrió la puerta invitándolo a pasar.  
John se encontró en una oficina que le hizo recordar a un búnker salido de una película sobre la segunda guerra mundial. Pintura gris en las paredes y ningún elemento decorativo salvo por un cuadro de la Reina sobre uno de los muros, un largo espejo sin marco le devolvió su imagen y lo hizo sentirse observado, como dentro de una cámara gesell.  
Parado detrás de un escritorio de madera se hallaba el mánager del club de sus amores. El distinguido y lacónico Mycroft Holmes. Hermano de la figura del equipo con quien, según la prensa, no llevaba una relación demasiado fraternal.

—Bienvenido John, tome asiento. —Mycroft señaló una silla de metal ubicada frente a él.  
—Estoy bien así, muchas gracias. ¿Por teléfono mencionó una propuesta? —John no estaba demasiado complacido con las maneras empleadas por el emisario del Arsenal pero dadas sus ansias por ser parte del club intentó mantener la cordialidad.

—Cuando tenía doce años realizó una prueba para nuestra institución. Nuestros ojeadores no consideraron que tuviese las condiciones necesarias para ficharlo ¿Qué cree que le faltó?

Mycroft se había sentado y leía con detenimiento una carpeta. Ante el silencio del jugador, centró su mirada en él y levantó las cejas, esperando una respuesta.

John se sintió sorprendido de que supiera de esa prueba.

—No estoy seguro. No recibí ninguna explicación —contestó esperando dar por cerrado el tema.

El dirigente del club gunner volvió a revisar su carpeta de la que extrajo una radiografía que contempló a contraluz.

—Su médico cree que pueda tener un dolor crónico en el hombro. No fue nada sabio seguir jugando con una fractura de húmero. ¿Suele tomar decisiones poco sensatas, John? —preguntó sin volver a mirarlo.

—¡¿De dónde sacó esa placa?! —el mediocampista había alcanzado su límite de cordialidad. Esa información era confidencial. Solo Harriet, el médico que lo operó y la gente del West Ham sabían acerca de las secuelas. —No sé con quién habló, pero mi hombro está evolucionando perfectamente. Es solo cuestión de tiempo —se apresuró a explicar John.

Mycroft le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos y fingiendo una sonrisa cómplice exclamó:

—Por supuesto.

John se sentía ultrajado. Quizás había sido demasiado duro con Harry. Evidentemente el mayor de los Holmes no tenía ningún interés en contratarlo. Parecía más bien preocupado por exponer su ineptitud para formar parte del club. Pero si ese era su plan, hasta aquí había llegado.

—Mire, no sé cuál es su idea de una negociación. Vine aquí esperando una propuesta pero no voy a rogar que me fichen. Ustedes me llamaron. Yo estoy perfectamente en el West Ham y no necesito...

—Se halla a gusto en un club que pelea el descenso... —lo interrumpió Mycroft con una sonrisa socarrona. No era una pregunta. Parecía más bien estar hablando consigo mismo o con alguien a quien John no podía ver.

—Usted dijo que tenía una propuesta para hacerme. Es la única razón por la que seguí a su Mercedes negro —dijo John entre dientes.

—Deshágase de su hermana. Consiga un representante que pueda mantener su sobriedad durante más de 24 horas y veremos si llegamos a un acuerdo.

John no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Es un chiste, ¿verdad? ¡¿Para eso me hizo venir hasta acá?! ¿Eso es todo? —dijo haciendo ademán de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Dígamelo usted, John Watson. —El mánager del Arsenal se levantó de su asiento y le volvió a ofrecer la misma sonrisa arrogante.

—Es todo —y sin mediar más palabra salió presuroso hacia el ascensor.

Se disponía a salir del edificio cuando alguien gritó su nombre a través del lobby.

—¡JOHN! ¡JOHN WATSON!

John giró sobre sus pasos y se frenó en seco. La voz provenía de uno de sus máximos ídolos. Greg Lestrade se acercó jadeando desde el acceso a las escaleras.

—Hola, John, soy Greg Lestrade —dijo ofreciéndole su mano, que el mediocampista estrechó con afán.

—¡Lo sé! No sabes lo que te admiro.

—¿En serio? ¡No creí que quedara alguien que me admirara!—dijo el DT riendo alegremente.

—¿Hablas en serio? Fuiste la figura de nuestra última Copa FA. Todavía recuerdo el penal que le atajaste a Scholes en esa final.

Lestrade parecía mucho más amistoso en persona que en las pocas oportunidades que tuvo de cruzarlo en una cancha y se mostraba sinceramente conmovido por sus palabras.

—John, necesitamos más jugadores como tú en el club. Jugadores que sientan la camiseta. Que sueñen con defender nuestros colores.

—Créeme Greg, nada me daría mayor placer que jugar para tu club. Pero lo que me exige su mánager es innegociable. Mi hermana me representa desde que debuté en primera división. Es mi familia y no voy a dejarla de lado porque un dirigente estirado y soberbio...

—Sí, lo sé, créeme que lo sé…—el DT gunner lo interrumpió torciendo la boca y entrecerrando su ojo izquierdo, en un gesto que denotaba que sabía en carne propia lo que era lidiar con Mycroft Holmes. —Mira, no te preocupes por eso. —John lo miró incrédulo y Lestrade lo tomó por el hombro sano en un gesto casi paternal. —Solo dile a tu hermana que pida lo que le parezca conveniente —continuó el técnico mirándolo a los ojos. —Nada extravagante, pero ten fe de que el club hará lo imposible por tenerte en sus filas.

John no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—Pero… ¿Y mi hombro?, ¿El cambio de representante? ¿Qué hay de todo lo que dijo el semidios ahí abajo? —profirió el jugador señalando la puerta del ascensor.

En ese mismo instante se abrió revelando la esbelta figura de Sherlock Holmes que, sin vacilar, se acercó a ellos en dos largos pasos e invadió el espacio personal de John. Clavando en él sus brillantes ojos azules le preguntó:

—¿Quieres jugar para el Arsenal o no?

John, hipnotizado, no tardó un instante en contestar.

—¡Oh Dios, sí!

* * *

Glosario

Copa FA o FA Cup: Competición anual de fútbol inglés de eliminación directa (a diferencia de la Premier League que es de formato "todos contra todos"). Es el torneo de fútbol más antiguo del mundo.


	10. La presentación

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia.

Me encantó leer que varios se sorprendieron al descubrir que Marcus era Sherlock. Ya veremos cómo reacciona John cuando lo sepa.

Imagino que todos están esperando un encuentro algo menos efímero entre nuestros protagonistas y llegará en su debido momento. Tal vez debería aclarar que me encanta el "Slow built" ;)

Prometo intentar que la espera valga la pena.

Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo. Yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo.

* * *

Las negociaciones entre Harry y Mycroft Holmes no resultaron tan engorrosas como el volante central había temido.  
Su hermana había vuelto de su segunda reunión regodeándose de tener al "Holmes sin talento" comiendo de la palma de su mano, lo que John interpretó como "dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo". Y así fue. Las únicas condiciones que el mánager del Arsenal exigió fueron que John aceptara seguir su rehabilitación con un fisiatra de la institución y que participara en TODA actividad de promoción y representación del club.  
El centrocampista pasaría a cobrar el triple de lo que ganaba por mes en el West Ham y su cláusula de rescisión sería de 25 millones de libras, cantidad que él consideraba una exageración pero que parecía significar que el club no pensaba deshacerse de sus servicios en un futuro demasiado cercano. Eso lo tranquilizaba ya que no tenía en mente irse a ningún lado. Ahora que finalmente estaba donde soñó toda su vida, iba a luchar con uñas y dientes para convertirse en referente e ídolo del club de sus amores.

Las siguientes dos semanas de John transcurrieron en una vorágine de firma de contratos con el club, su variedad de sponsors y presentaciones. Primero en el Emirates Stadium ante más de 500 hinchas y más tarde en la sala de conferencias frente a periodistas de todas partes del mundo.

El flamante jugador no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención de parte de la los medios y por más que lo intentó no pudo disimular su incomodidad durante la presentación.

Greg Lestrade, sentado a su lado, procuró hacerse cargo de la mayoría de las preguntas.

En resumen, estaban contentos con la adición de John al equipo. Convencidos de que iba a aportarles el despliegue y la garra que necesitaban. Esperanzados con el comienzo del campeonato y trabajando duro para llegar de la mejor manera a la primera fecha.

Uno de los cronistas puso al DT en una situación comprometida al preguntarle si, teniendo en cuenta las incorporaciones de otros grandes como el Manchester United, el City o el Chelsea, y siendo John la única adquisición del club gunner, creía que podrían pelear por la Premier League. Lestrade buscó evadir una respuesta directa.

—Bueno… Nuestro proceso empezó hace apenas seis partidos por lo que aún estamos en una etapa de transición…

Una oleada de ringtones inundó la sala. Todos los presentes, incluidos John y Lestrade, recibieron un mensaje de texto de forma simultánea. El jugador lo leyó de soslayo, escondiendo el celular detrás de la mesada que lo separaba de los periodistas. La pantalla solo mostraba una palabra en letra imprenta:

INCORRECTO

El DT miró a John, que le devolvió una expresión de desconcierto, y exclamó malhumorado:

—Si recibieron un mensaje de texto, ignórenlo.

—Solo dice "incorrecto" —clarificó uno de los reporteros.

—Sí, solo… Ignórenlo, por favor. Prosigamos —insistió Lestrade.

Un corresponsal de Fox Sport tomó la palabra.

—Terminaron el torneo anterior con una seguidilla de seis victorias que, pese a la mala campaña precedente, los depositaron muy cerca de la clasificación a la Champions. Ahora, con la única adquisición del club aquí presente y en la etapa final de su recuperación—el hombre señaló a John con la mano que no sostenía el micrófono extendida, y continuó—y sin poder contar con él hasta, tengo entendido, al menos la tercera fecha, ¿no tienen miedo de perder puntos que los vuelvan a relegar en la tabla y después sean imposibles de remontar?

John se estaba cansando de tantas dudas con respecto al potencial de la plantilla. Al fin y al cabo contaban con Holmes, uno de los mejores jugadores de la Premier, segundo máximo artillero de la liga pasada habiendo jugado menos de la mitad de los partidos, y con un equipo que mezclaba experiencia y calidad. El hincha que habitaba en él estaba a punto de replicar pero Lestrade se le adelantó.

—Como expliqué antes, somos un equipo en formación. John viene a sumar y cuando esté en condiciones estamos seguros de que va a aportar su granito de arena para que peleemos el campeonato.

Un nuevo estallido de tonos de celulares invadió el recinto. El técnico exhaló resignado. Por segunda vez John contempló la palabra "Incorrecto" en su teléfono móvil.

—Otra vez dice "incorrecto" —señaló el cronista de Fox.

El centrocampista miró a su DT que apretaba su celular como si quisiera destrozarlo a mano limpia. Al ver que no parecía en condiciones de responder tomó el pie del micrófono y carraspeó antes de manifestar su opinión.

—Creo que lo que Greg está tratando de decir es que el Arsenal es un club que se caracteriza por no hacer grandes compras. Por lo general se ha sabido nutrir de su cantera. Y si bien es cierto que otros equipos han hecho incorporaciones importantes, la plantilla a la que ahora tengo el honor de pertenecer está compuesta por grandes nombres… —No pudo evitar pensar en Holmes ¿Acaso esta gente no lo había visto jugar?— ... Sin ir más lejos creo que, hoy por hoy, este plantel cuenta con el mejor jugador joven del país. Y estoy seguro de que si todos nos mentalizamos podemos pelear de igual a igual con cualquier club.

John terminó su monólogo sorprendido de la facilidad con que se había expresado y miró a Lestrade que le sonrió agradecido.

La conferencia culminó sin mayores sobresaltos para John y, por suerte para la salud del técnico gunner, sin nuevas interrupciones telefónicas.

* * *

Glosario:

Manchester United/ Chelsea/ Manchester City: Tres de los equipos más poderosos de Inglaterra. El más popular en el mundo (y el más ganador) es el United.


	11. El alta médica

No sé si podré postear este sábado por algunos compromisos así que preferí adelantarme en vez de hacerlos esperar.  
Gracias otra vez a Velia Vasari por ser la mejor Beta que podría tener y por remarcarme todas esas pequeñas cosillas que no todo el mundo entiende (ni tiene por qué entender) acerca del fútbol. ;)  
Y gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Cada vez que los veo me dan más ganas de seguir con esta historia.

* * *

Corría la tercer semana desde la firma de su contrato. Dos meses y tres semanas desde su operación.

Dylan, su nuevo kinesiólogo, estaba sorprendido con su evolución.  
—¿Estás seguro de que no sientes dolor? Sé cuánto deseas empezar a entrenar con normalidad pero debo estar convencido de que no nos estamos apresurando —dijo haciendo rotar el brazo izquierdo de John que, sentado sobre el borde de la camilla, intentaba mostrarse impasible.

—Me siento genial Dylan. En serio. Sssí…, puede ser que sienta algún tironcito de vez en cuando… —agregó inhalando de golpe ante un desplazamiento intencionalmente brusco de parte del fisiatra—¿Pero eso es normal o no? Casi 2 meses con el brazo inmovilizado y todo eso...

John lo miró esperanzado. Solo necesitaba su firma para poder presentarse al entrenamiento del día siguiente.

Dylan le devolvió una mirada reticente, arqueando la boca, dilucidando.

—Ok, John. Voy a autorizarte para entrenar con el resto.

—¡Sí! —el centrocampista bajó de la camilla de un salto.

—Pero necesito que seas consciente. Cuídate de los choques. Debes seguir con las sesiones de magneto después de los entrenamientos para desinflamar la zona, porque va a inflamarse, John, ¿me oyes? —añadió sosteniendo al jugador por ambos hombros.

John no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó. Los músculos de su cara le dolían de tanto sonreír.

—Gracias Doc y tranquilo, no voy a hacer locuras.

-o-

Su llegada al entrenamiento matutino armó revuelo entre los periodistas y algunos fanáticos. Desde su presentación había evitado hablar con la prensa, en parte para enfocarse solo en su recuperación, en parte porque la elocuencia a la hora de declarar no era lo suyo.

Mientras ingresaba al club, esquivó algunos micrófonos y cámaras sonriendo y contestando al pasar que estaba feliz y se sentía con muchas ganas de empezar.

Antes de entrar al vestuario, rodeado de imágenes decorativas de leyendas como Tony Adams, Thierry Henry, Patrick Vieira y Dennis Bergkamp, John inspiró profundo, contemplando la historia ante sí, expectante ante el futuro que lo aguardaba detrás de esa puerta.

Dicha puerta se abrió de golpe y su momento de reflexión se vio interrumpido por la figura imponente de Sherlock Holmes.  
No había vuelto a cruzarlo desde aquel encuentro en las oficinas de su hermano. Y como aquella vez, quedó cautivado por su porte y exótica belleza.

Iba ataviado con un sobretodo negro con el cuello levantado cubriéndole parte de la cara, pero aun así pudo apreciar las rectilíneas aristas de sus pómulos, la suavidad de sus oscuros rizos que caían de forma casi estratégica sobre su frente enmarcando sus profundos ojos de color indefinido. Mientras los miraba embelesado recordó haber reconocido hasta tres tonos distintos en ellos cuando el crack se le acercó a una distancia poco prudente para preguntarle si quería o no jugar para el Arsenal.  
Sherlock se sobresaltó un segundo al verlo en la entrada del vestuario pero enseguida recobró el aire de superioridad que lo caracterizaba.

—Llegas temprano —espetó entrecerrando los ojos y sin moverse del marco de la puerta.

Por primera vez, John prestó atención a la diferencia de altura que existía entre ambos. Lo incomodó tener que flexionar el cuello para sostenerle la mirada.

—Buen día a ti también —dijo con una sonrisa que remarcó pequeñas arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos. La figura del Arsenal no se dio por aludido ante el saludo. —Me gusta llegar con tiempo para cambiarme tranquilo—continuó John a modo de explicación.

Sherlock siguió observándolo abstraído. Sus pupilas se movieron sobre el cuerpo de la flamante incorporación gunner a toda velocidad y por un breve instante se posaron sobre el hombro rehabilitado.

—Ok —exclamó esquivando al volante central y alejándose a rápidas zancadas por el pasillo.

John lo observó confundido y antes de perderlo de vista inquirió:

—¿No vas a entrenar?

Sin detener el paso el número diez giró la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada incrédula frunciendo el entrecejo.

Intentando que el fugaz encuentro con la enigmática figura no lo distrajera de su primer día como verdadero jugador gunner, John ingresó al vestuario.

Las instalaciones eran majestuosas, al menos en comparación a las de su equivalente en el estadio del West Ham. Una fila interminable de cómodos asientos empotrados cubría una pared semicircular. Sobre el muro opuesto, una pizarra con el croquis de un campo de juego mostraba la disposición de un equipo formado por varios de sus compañeros. No ver su apellido escrito en la zona del mediocampo le provocó una pizca de rebeldía y a poco estuvo de tomar el borrador y editar la formación.

Mientras sopesaba la idea, Greg Lestrade ingresó cargando un par de bolsos llenos de balones.

Sin notar la presencia del jugador, soltó los bultos dando un resoplido y comenzó a borrar algunos apuntes garabateados al costado del esquema en la pizarra.

—¡¿Me estás cargando?! ¡Claro, juega con fuego! ¡Total, el único que acabará quemado seré yo! —exclamó refunfuñando.

John consideró preciso hacerse notar y fingió toser. Lestrade giró sobresaltado pero se apresuró a borrar algunas anotaciones más. El jugador alcanzó a leer el nombre de Sebastian Wilkes, el rústico lateral izquierdo del equipo.

—¡John Watson! —saludó el DT cuando estuvo satisfecho, extendiendo una mano manchada de tinta que John estrechó sin miramientos. —¡Qué bueno verte por aquí! El kinesiólogo me avisó ayer. Me alegra mucho verte bien.

—Gracias. Me siento fantástico. Con ganas de empezar.

—Bueno, es raro que los muchachos lleguen tan temprano. Por lo general el único que anda dando vueltas a esta hora es… —Greg pareció arrepentirse de su comentario sobre la marcha. Miró a John sonriendo y continuó —No importa. Prepárate tranquilo que ya irán apareciendo.

* * *

Glosario:

Tony Adams: El personaje de John está un poco basado en él (aunque Adams era defensor). Era hincha del club desde pequeño y desarrolló toda su carrera deportiva (22 años) en el Arsenal. Fue el capitán más joven del club con 21 años y es considerado uno de los mejores jugadores de su historia.

Thierry Henry: Considerado uno de los ídolos más grandes del club gunner. Es el máximo anotador de la selección de Francia de todos los tiempos, con 51 goles; Máximo goleador en la historia del Arsenal F. C., con 228 goles y el 6to máximo goleador de la Champions League con 51 goles. Fue campeón de la Champions League y campeón del mundo con Francia en 1998.

Patrick Vieira: Mediocentro defensivo que se destacaba por su potencia, resistencia y dominio. También formó parte del seleccionado francés que ganó el mundial del '98.  
Tras la retirada de Tony Adams en el año 2002, Vieira se convirtió en el capitán gunner. En la temporada 2003-2004 ayudó al Arsenal a ganar la Premier League sin perder ni un solo partido.

Dennis Bergkamp: Volante ofensivo y delantero holandés dotado de una técnica excepcional. Ganó con el Arsenal 4 FA Cup, 3 Premier Leagues y 3 Community Shields.


	12. La primera práctica

Hola a todos! Bueno, finalmente John es parte del equipo así que de ahora en más, Sherlock y él comenzarán a cruzarse cada vez más.

Pero antes sus nuevos compañeros le dan la bienvenida y algunos consejos sobre cómo lidiar con el 10.

Como de costumbre debo agradecer a Velia Vasari por su ayuda como Beta. Esta semana ni siquiera tuve tiempo de contestar a tus mensajes. Perdón!

* * *

John se sentía como en un sueño.

Moverse con la pelota y acompañado por sus compañeros era algo que siempre lograba motivarlo. Pero hacerlo en este estadio con el que había soñado desde su infancia lo hacía sentir un privilegiado.

Mientras trotaban alrededor de la cancha para entrar en calor, Mike Stanford, arquero titular desde el retiro de Lestrade hacía poco más de seis meses, fue uno de los primeros en acercarse a él para charlar.

Habían coincidido en el West Ham durante una temporada en la que Mike fue cedido a préstamo para que no perdiera competencia. Si bien no eran grandes amigos, John lo recordaba como alguien muy accesible y simpático.

—John, ¿cómo te vas adaptando al mundo gunner? —dijo entre jadeos, intentando seguir el paso del mediocampista.

—Es un poco abrumador para ser sincero. Las cámaras y los micrófonos no son lo mío.

—Sí, puede resultar complicado al principio. Pero te vi bastante bien en tu presentación. Es más, creo que después de cómo lo salvaste con el asunto de los mensajes de texto, Greg planea llevarte a todas las conferencias.

—Eso fue extraño ¿Sabes si ha sucedido en alguna otra ocasión? —preguntó John mientras paraban a elongar cerca de uno de los arcos.

Mike miró a su alrededor antes de contestar. A unos cuantos metros, Wilkes, Wilshere y Dimmock estiraban la zona de los cuádriceps usando los hombros de sus compañeros como sostén. En voz muy baja dijo:

—Ahora no tanto. Pero con Vilas Boas era algo recurrente—acercándose aún más a John susurró—: Algunos creen que Sherlock tiene algo que ver con todo eso.

La mirada sugestiva de Stanford no pasó desapercibida para el mediocampista.

—¿Tú crees que es así? —preguntó.

—Yo solo sé que su relación era pésima. Sherlock puede ser complicado algunas veces. Pero Vilas Boas parecía tener un problema personal con él. No sé si lo que se rumorea sea cierto.

—¿Te refieres a eso de que Holmes tuvo que ver con su renuncia?

Mike asintió.

—Como dije, Sherlock tiene una personalidad especial. Si no sabes llevarlo, puede resultar un problema. Pero...

—Holmes ES un problema —interrumpió Wilkes. Se había acercado sin que lo notaran y mirando a John, usó el hombro de Mike para continuar elongando el cuádriceps derecho.

—Sebastian Wilkes, mucho gusto —dijo tambaleando mientras extendía la mano que le había servido de apoyo para presentarse.

—Watson —respondió John estrechándola.

—Entonces, ¿Ya has tenido el placer de conocer a Holmes? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Lo crucé un par de veces, sí.

Sebastian pareció sorprendido.

—Bueno, es una suerte. Porque si esperas cruzarlo aquí...—dijo apoyando ambos pies en el césped y abriendo las palmas de par en par. —Digamos que no es un habitué de los entrenamientos—el desprecio con el que hablaba de la figura del club era latente.—Imagina jugar con él sin haber compartido una sola práctica juntos.

—No debe ser fácil —concedió John.

—Es desastroso. Ya lo sufrirás en carne propia. Pero ¿qué podemos hacer? Es el hermano pequeño del mánager del club. Una palabra en su contra y… —Wilkes inspiró con los labios apretados y levantando las cejas. —Todos sabemos lo que pasó con Vilas Boas—concluyó con una mirada que pretendía ser cómplice.

Wilshere y Dimmock se acercaron al grupo y se presentaron ante John con un apretón de manos. Ambos parecían compartir la opinión del lateral.

—Si no quieres tener problemas, mantente lejos de Holmes —recomendó Wilshere.

—Créeme, todos hemos querido romperle la cara más de una vez— agregó Dimmock, —pero eso solo puede acabar con nuestra cesión a préstamo a algún club de segunda.

—Mientras Mycroft le cuide la espalda no nos queda otra que soportarlo y aprovechar cada vez que se digna a soltar la pelota para jugar entre nosotros. Como un verdadero equipo —remató Wilkes tomando a John del hombro recién rehabilitado. Este último no pudo evitar soltarse de forma instintiva. Aunque ya no le dolía, seguía alerta a cualquier contacto.

El lateral derecho lo miró con desconfianza.

—O tal vez prefieras intentar ser su amigo. Mike puede aconsejarte en ese caso —dijo mirando a Stanford y dejando ver sus enormes dientes en una sonrisa burlona.

Mike agachó la cabeza visiblemente incómodo.

El preparador físico los llamó para comenzar con ejercicios de resistencia y coordinación.

—Creo que intentaré sacar mis propias conclusiones. Me parece lo más justo —dijo John sosteniendo la mirada de sus nuevos compañeros. —Al fin y al cabo somos todos parte del mismo equipo, ¿no?

Aprovechando el cambio de ejercicio se acercó a un nuevo grupo de jugadores seguido de cerca por Mike.

—No es tan malo ¿sabes? —dijo el arquero una vez se hubieron alejado.— Solo hay que saber llevarlo.

John le sonrió.

—Como dije, Mike. No puedo juzgar a alguien por lo que me cuenten otros.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero Sherlock es alguien muy particular y mucha gente no se toma el tiempo de conocerlo —parecía afectado por las palabras de sus compañeros.— Lo que trato de decir es que puede ser abrasivo y es cierto que a veces te dan ganas de pegarle. Pero no es un mal chico. Y es un verdadero crack.

—Eso lo tengo claro sin conocerlo —afirmó John.— Intentaré tener en cuenta lo que dices, Mike. Y basta de charla que hace tres meses que no entreno —gritó sonriendo y alejándose mientras llevaba de forma alternada los talones a la cola y las rodillas al pecho.

* * *

Glosario:

Vilas Boas: Técnico portugués que pese a su corta edad ha conseguido varios títulos con el club Oporto de Portugal. Tuvo un paso fugaz y decepcionante en el Chelsea y en el Totemham. Se lo suele llamar "El nuevo Mourinho" por su nacionalidad y porque comparte ciertas características (juego defensivo) con su par.


	13. El reencuentro

Hola a todos!

Tengo algo que comentarle a todos los que vienen siguiendo la historia en esta plataforma y como tal vez no les haga mucha gracia decidí dejar este mini capítulo a modo de disculpas adelantadas.

La cosa es que, como algunos creo ya saben, vengo publicando este fanfic tanto aquí como en AO3. Y para ser completamente sincera subir los capítulos a esta web es mucho más engorroso y muchas veces ando a las apuradas y se me quedan detalles por falta de tiempo.

Entonces he decidido continuar actualizándola solo en AO3 y cuando por fin la complete subir todos los capítulos de una sola vez aquí.

Espero que no los complique mucho con el cambio y puedan seguir acompañando la historia.  
El sábado subiré el capítulo 14 (también mini) a Archive of Our Own.

Les dejo el link para que no deban rastrearlo:

/works/4794923/chapters/10973543?view_adult=true

Sino pueden buscarla por el título: Head in the game, heart on my sleeve.

Saludos y buen miércoles para todos.

* * *

Sherlock llegó al club cerca de las seis de la tarde. Era su día de trote continuo pero la lluvia lo ahuyentó de la intemperie y lo obligó a correr a puertas cerradas.

Si tenía opción, siempre prefería ejercitarse al aire libre, pero faltando poco para el comienzo del campeonato no podía arriesgarse a contraer un resfrío.

Con suerte, sus compañeros ya se habrían retirado a descansar después del turno vespertino. Tal vez Lestrade se hubiera quedado dando vueltas en el vestuario, estudiando algunos de los ejercicios que el diez le había dejado en su computadora personal para que implementara en los entrenamientos del día siguiente.

Comenzó trotando en la cinta a un ritmo leve para calentar las piernas. Las máquinas estaban orientadas hacia una piscina cubierta y climatizada, separada del gimnasio por mamparas de plexiglás. Sherlock solía terminar su rutina nadando unos cuantos largos antes de elongar y darse una ducha rápida.

Sobre la pared que enmarcaba la parte superior del plexiglás colgaba una fila de pantallas LED que solían mostrar canales deportivos y de noticias. El diez prefería entrenar a medialuz, con la tenue iluminación que se filtraba desde la pileta, y sin nada que lo distrajese de sus contemplaciones por lo que siempre cortaba la conexión eléctrica del salón -exceptuando una cinta y un escalador- antes de empezar.

Apenas había trotado por veinte minutos cuando escuchó que alguien abría la pesada puerta de metal del sector de la piscina.

John Watson ingresó ataviado únicamente con un short del club con el número cuatro estampado en la parte inferior de la pierna izquierda y un toallón azul alrededor del cuello. Sherlock aminoró el paso y debió bajar varios niveles la velocidad para no caer de bruces sobre el panel de control. John dejó su toalla y ojotas sobre una de las reposeras ubicadas alrededor de la piscina y se zambulló de cabeza en un salto perfecto. El número diez observó, ya con la máquina apagada, cómo se trasladaba de un extremo al otro a una velocidad impresionante. Se preguntó si sería capaz de vencerlo en una carrera. Tendría a su favor sus quince centímetros de ventaja sobre el volante, pero la tracción que los músculos de las piernas y brazos de John generaban serían un verdadero reto.

La espalda del rubio se contraía y delineaba con cada brazada que daba y el mediapunta se encontró siguiéndolo con la mirada como imantado a su figura. No parecía sentir molestias en el brazo rehabilitado. Ya había completado cuatro entrenamientos con el resto del equipo y según la opinión de Lestrade podría estar en forma para debutar contra el Newcastle, en la segunda fecha de la Premier, dentro de tan solo tres semanas.

Sin duda buscaba ponerse a punto lo antes posible, entrenando el doble o triple que sus pares para compensar los meses perdidos por su lesión.

Sherlock había perdido noción del tiempo cuando lo vio acercarse al borde de la piscina más cercano a la mampara que los separaba. Reaccionó para moverse pero en ese mismo instante las puertas del gimnasio de abrieron y Lestrade ingresó encendiendo todas las luces del lugar de una sola vez.

\- ¡Un día vas a matarme de un infarto Sherlock! ¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que no apagues las malditas luces?

El número diez quedó inmovilizado sobre la cinta y se encontró con la imagen de un John Watson completamente mojado observándolo sorprendido desde el otro lado del plexiglás. El mediocampista alzó una de sus manos y le sonrió desconcertado murmurando un "hola". Sherlock recorrió su cuerpo con la vista y sintió como la sangre pigmentaba sus mejillas.

—¿Estás controlando a John? —inquirió Lestrade indignado sacándolo de su estado hipnótico.

—Por supuesto que no. —Sherlock se obligó a no volver a mirar a su compañero y se dirigió hacia la salida del gimnasio. —Pero ahora que lo mencionas, no debería exigirse tanto en su primera semana de entrenamiento —dijo en voz baja mientras esquivaba al DT y traspasaba el umbral.


End file.
